1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cinching latch mechanisms for liftgates of motor vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a mechanical clutch assembly for a motorized cinching latch mechanism for a liftgate of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cinching latches are used with closure panels, e.g., side doors, sliding doors, liftgates and, in some instances, deck lids, to secure the closure panel. The cinching latches are commonly used when the closure panel is powered from the open position to the closed position. In addition, cinching latches are used in manual operation to facilitate the closing of the closure panel without the operator thereof slamming the closure panel closed. More specifically, the operator merely moves the closure panel close to the closed position and the cinching latch completes the closure of the closure panel.
Cinching latches are also used to automatically secure and/or release the closure panel from the closed position. In this situation, the cinching latch releases the closure panel allowing the closure panel to move to a partially open position. From that position, manual power or power-assist devices, e.g., pneumatic struts or springs, or automatic opening mechanisms move the closure panel to its fully open position.
The cinching latch mechanisms require the ability of the operator to override the cinching latch mechanism to completely and manually close the closure panel. Also, the cinching latch mechanisms need to allow for operation of the closure panel during periods of loss of power. Typical cinching latch mechanisms incorporate electromagnetic clutches to facilitate the manual closing of the liftgate to its fully closed position. The electromagnetic clutch is not desired because it is costly and requires a great deal of power to operate.